moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunerider
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-structure |eliteability = |useguns = Toxic grenades |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 125 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Flak |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $650 |time = 0:22 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = Pandora Hub |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 9 |seaspeed = |range = * 8 * Area-of-effect (area attack) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Amphibious * Absorbs damage from poison clouds * Detects stealth (range 7) * Deploy to damage self and nearby targets * Infantry killed by the weapon release poison clouds |structure = |notes = * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |margin = }} The Dunerider is an Epsilon infantry specializing as fast response units. Description Acting in loose groups as quick response teams to any threat that may compromise the security of Epsilon settlements, Duneriders use anti-gravity hover boards that allow them to maneuver across any terrain with extreme ease and great speed. Lobbing grenades with toxic charges makes the Dunerider an effective jack-of-all-trades to infantry and buildings. When finding themselves overwhelmed by opposing forces, Duneriders can temporarily propel their boards to huge heights, then throw a handful of grenades at once in an area below them. Overview Assessment Pros * Effective against infantry and structures. Also deals a good amount of damage against lightly armed vehicles. * Good speed and attack range. * Outranges basic enemy defenses like Sentry Gun and Pillbox. * Amphibious. * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles. * Infantry killed by Dunerider leaves poison clouds, which allows it to heal inside these clouds. Cons * Very fragile, easy to kill with anti-infantry weapons. * Also vulnerable to naval threats and magnetic weapons. * Defenseless against aircraft. * Not very effective against armored vehicles. * May cause friendly fire. * Ironically, when deployed, the toxic gernads might hurt himself. Quotes The Dunerider is voiced by SquareWhale. When selected * Dunerider, ready to go. * I'm faster than the others. * Want to play a game? * I'm afraid of spiders. * Tell me our next objective. When ordered to move * The joy of riding. * Got a nice current here. * I'm on board with this. * Bend your knees, use your arms. * Cruising. When ordered to attack * Catch this. * Let's come crashing on them. * Strike and run. * They will fail miserably. * Shut up and explode! When ordered to deploy * One is never enough. * Whooops! Clumsy... * Let's juggle. Your turn. * How much they can take? * There's enough for everybody! When under fire * Leave me alone! * Where did they come from?! * Go away! Trivia * During development for version 3.0, the Dunerider was originally exclusive to Epsilon Headquarters. Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army